Voice of the Wild
by SilverMoonlight00
Summary: Sometimes what you love the most can be your downfall.


**A/N: Hello! No I'm not dead, thanks for your concern however. This was a paper I wrote for my Creative Writing Class and since I got a perfect score, I thought I'd share it with you all. I hope you like it, I know I got hungry just reading it and boy to I wish this were a real place, everyone would love it.**

 **Notes:**

 **1) this is after most of the ticket winners were disqualified, the only ones left are Charlie and Mike.**

 **2) I know the beginning is a bit awkward, but when I wrote it for my English class my teacher wanted us to get right to the room and not talk about anything that happened before**

 **Enjoy!**

Mr. Wonka waited until Veruca and had disappeared down the chute before addressing the remaining children. "Well, it seems like you children are just dropping like flies right before my eyes," he said. "But no time to dawdle, we have so much time and so little to do," he paused and turned to them. "Reverse that." He led the children out of the room and they proceeded down the hall to their next stop.

" , where are you taking us?" Lacy Ann asked rather impatiently.

"Somewhere amazing my dear, I promise you won't be disappointed." Suddenly he stopped before a large green door and paused for quite a while before opening the doors. "And this is the first ever of its kind, the Edible Zoo Room," he announced.

Lacy Ann pushed the remaining two ticket winners aside as she gazed upon the room.

The room seemed to stretch for miles on end, the animals were held within chocolate fencing and the birds were confined in peppermint stick cages. Little marshmallow birds hopped on the ground, scooping up skittle bugs for breakfast. There were marble cake lions sitting on rock candy and taffy giraffes eating the quick melting sugar leaves off the peppermint bark trees. A fudge hippo was bathing in the chocolate pool with swedish fish jumping about and the gummy bears were delving into the waffle cone beehive, licking up the ice cream from inside. Chocolate rabbits hopped between cages, but stayed away from the sugar terrariums were the licorice snakes were held.

Wonka stepped aside to let the children take off and explore the wonders of the Edible Zoo Room, but before they could even make it down the steps he put his cane in front of them. "Now children, I encourage you to explore this magnificent room, but don't wander into the room with the yellow door," he said.

"Why not?" Charlie asked, looking up at .

Wonka looked down at him with a smile. "Because, beyond the yellow doors are where we're testing out Wonka's Ramble Jamble candy that will revolutionize the world and they're not quite ready yet." He saw the disappointment in their faces, but his smile didn't falter. "Now don't be so glum, there's so much to see you won't need to feel down." He moved his cane aside and the children bounded down the steps with their parents close behind.

"Isn't he magnificent?" Grandpa Joe said, watching the lion climb onto the rock candy and plant himself on the highest point.

"He sure is," Charlie agreed.

"You got that right, lions are by far the most magnificent animals. Did you know they can live up to thirteen years old in captivity and weigh up to five hundred pounds?" Lacy Ann exclaimed, breaking off a piece of the chocolate fencing and biting into it. "They also spend up to twenty hours of the day just sleeping."

Grandpa Joe was impressed, he could say he had quite a bit of knowledge from his years, but he was always learning new things every day.

Lacy Ann ate the rest of the chocolate fencing in her hand. "Not only that, but the female lions do all the hunting. Those males don't do a thing, just lay around all day without a care in the world." She scoffed and walked off to see the giraffes.

"What a strange girl." Grandpa Joe watched her run off and looked down at Charlie. "But I do like her savanna hat."

Lacy Ann wandered over to the giraffes and saw Mike Teavee trying to feed it some sugar coated volcano chews. She quickly hurried over and grabbed the small mound he had piled beside his leg.

"What do you think you're doing? I was feeding the giraffe and I know all about them, watched it on a TV show once. They fed it sugar cubes and honey on a stick."

"That's not what they eat." Lacy Ann looked around and picked up one of the peppermint bark branches. "Giraffes eat leaves and twigs, they're herbivores meaning they eat plants." She held out the stick to the taffy giraffe, watching it stretch its sugary neck over and eat the quick melting sugar leaves. She picked up another stick and handed it to Mike before wandering off to the cotton candy sheep. On the way she passed by the yellow door, slowing her pace to stare at it a moment longer. Lacy Ann waited a few moments to see if something would happen, but when nothing did she walked, glancing back to look at the door just once.

"These sheep are very cute," her mother said. She reached over and pulled some of the cotton candy off the back of the sheep, popping it into her mouth. "And very delicious."

Lacy Ann approached the fencing and leaned over to get a good look at them. She baaed like a sheep, catching their attention. A few flocked toward her, but most of them stayed where they were.

"I didn't know you had such a," Wonka paused. "Unique give." He reached over the fence and pulled a chunk of cotton candy from the closest sheep.

"Oh, yes, I know how to say a multitude of things in animal languages," she bragged. "In

fact, I learned by having conversations with my own pets."

"Really now?" Wonka looked down at her. "And what kinds of animals do you have?"

"Well, I got two dogs, two cats, a parrot, four rabbits, two horses, and a snake. My daddy also let me adopt some of the animals at the local zoo. A lion, a howler monkey and an alligator. You don't need to worry one bit, they stay at the zoo, but I visit often."

smiled and tapped his cane on the ground. "Isn't that interesting, it seems you have quite the little zoo at your house."

Lacy Ann nodded proudly. "Sure do , but boy, what I wouldn't give to get this kind of zoo," she exclaimed.

"Well, this zoo took many years of research and dedication to create. Making these real and yet edible animals took many years on its own," he informed her.

"Amazing, but I do wish I could take one home," she said, gazing out at the animals she had yet to see.

Willy Wonka smiled and twirled his cane. "Well, you can't do that now can you? Then everyone would want one and I have yet to perfect my newest creation," he paused for a long moment. "I shouldn't keep you any longer, go and explore child, take in the rest of this wonderful land."

Lacy Ann grinned and skipped off to see the bulls eye bulls, caramel bulls with a cream inside. On the way she passed by the same yellow door as before, but this time she couldn't tear her gaze away. She stopped in front of it and looked back to see if anyone was close by. Temptingly, she reached out for the handle, but drew back, unsure of whether she should go forward into the next room. Conflicted she took a deep breath and finally opened the door, slipping inside and gazing around at the machinery.

All around her were machines producing the different parts of the candied animals which were then sent over to be put together with a melted chocolate paste forming the life size animals. In one corner was a white machine that was turned on, making a hissing sound as it produced a round candy that resembled a gumball.

"Lacy, don't you dare touch that!" her mother screamed as she opened the door.

"Yes, please step away from that machine, it isn't quite ready yet," Willy Wonka said as he stepped into the room, approaching her slowly. "Those are the Wonka Ramble Jamble candies which have yet to be perfected so I would appreciate it if you put it down."

Lacy Ann watched the group come into the room and in one swift motion she popped the candy into her mouth and chewed on it.

Her mother watched in horror as she ate the candy, looking to Wonka for him to do something about it.

"Well, let's see what happens," he said, keeping an eye on Lacy Ann as she chewed on the candy. After a couple minutes he stood straight and adjusted his hat. "So, how do you feel?"

When she went to speak, to say how the candy tasted delicious she couldn't make sensible words. The only thing she could say were animal sounds, a mix of neighs and barks that no one could make sense of.

"What happened to her? , what have you done to her?" her mother stared in shock.

"Why, nothing, nothing at all," Willy Wonka answered. "She chose to eat the unfinished candy, I had nothing to do with her decision."

Her mother turned to and straightened herself up to her full height. She gave him an intimidating look and with a stern voice said, "Well, I expect you to do something about it. That was your candy my daughter ate so I hope you have a way to fix this."

fished a whistle out of his coat pocket and blew it. Not a moment later did an Oompa Loompa approach the two.

"Please take Ann and her mother to the language room," he instructed.

"Excuse me , what exactly is that?" Her mother asked, pushing the small Oompa Loompa out of the way.

"Why, it's just what it seems. The Language Room is where I'm developing candies that will allow who ever eats it to speak any language that was made specific to that colored candy," he declared proudly, leaning against his cane.

She nodded dimly as her and Lacy Ann were being led out of the room.

"However, I don't remember which color was the English Language."

Her mother looked back at , wanting to protest about it, but she was pulled out before she could say anything.

Willy Wonka turned to the group and clasped his hands together. "Well isn't this wonderful, two good little children remain," he turned and started to leave the room. "Come along now, we have so little to do and so much time," paused and grinned. "Reverse that." He picked up his cane and led the rest of the group on to the next part of the factory.

 **A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story. Remember to read, review, like and favorite :)**

 **Here's a question: If you could have any edible animal like the ones in this story, what would you want?**


End file.
